Determined To Ignore The Obvious
by LE McMurray
Summary: Two people determined to ignore the obvious. McKayCadman UST Sequel to Trapped.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I originally didn't plan on doing a sequel but once again someone mentioned it and the idea for this hit me.

Part two will be up soon.

* * *

Dr Kim Matthews checked herself in the small mirror before leaving her quarters to meet with the others she had befriended. They were now only a day away from Atlantis and she was looking forward to seeing the place she'd read so much about. She knew she was brilliant and she was going to take her place among the best of the best.

Tossing her long chestnut hair Kim headed to the mess, as she walked past two marines she smiled as both men gave her long appreciative glances. With a smile at them she kept walking.

As Kim entered the room she smiled as she saw Dr Frankie Metcalfe wave her over. Frankie was a biochemist and kept up Kim's tradition of always having a best friend who wasn't as pretty as she was. Frankie was short and quite chubby with short dirty blonde hair whereas Kim was tall, leggy and had modelled to pay her way through college.

"Almost there," Frankie smiled as Kim took her seat, "I can't wait. The work being done here is incredible."

"I know," Kim replied unable not to get caught up in her enthusiasm, "The city in itself is meant to be spectacular. I've been studying everything we were given. Dr McKay's reports themselves are incredible."

"Well," Frankie raised her mug, "We'll soon find out."

x

Kim was finishing her packing excited that the day was finally here.

"This is Colonel Caldwell," a voice came over the speakers, "We will be arriving at Atlantis in less than an hour. For those returning you have the same quarters as your previous visit. Make your way there then report in to Major Lorne. Anyone new to Atlantis Lieutenant Paris shall escort you to where you shall be debriefed and assigned rooms."

She picked up her bag and headed to her designated area. She was going to fit in here brilliantly and knew she'd soon be a member of the senior staff. It was inevitable, she'd always found a way to get into the circle. Taking a final glance around the room to make sure she hadn't missed anything, she was finally here.

* * *

"Good morning Lieutenant," John greeted Cadman as she entered the control room, "How's the leg?"

Cadman laughed, "Fine. There's a good side to dating the Doctor."

"Painkillers on demand," John grinned as the rest of Cadman's team entered the room, "Okay people, it's a short recon. Go in; say hi to the people and look around. You know the drill."

"Yes sir," Major Watson nodded.

"Then go," John waved them away nodding up to the control room for them to dial the Gate.

He watched the team as they left glad that Cadman was back on duty after the accident off world a few months before. It had been an interesting few months watching Rodney flit near the edges trying to find out how she was doing without actually going over and talking to her. As the team left he groaned, it was time to go face the newest lot who'd just arrived on the Daedalus.

From marines to scientists all had to be orientated and then given a place to stay before they were let loose in the city.

x

"Hey Rodney," John greeted his friend.

"Morning," Rodney replied with a sharp nod.

"Ready to meet and greet?" John smacked his hands together with forced glee.

Rodney stared at him flatly, "Kill me, kill me now."

John laughed as they made it to the room where all the new recruits were standing; they glanced at each other with annoyance.

"Why do we have to do this?" Rodney demanded.

John clapped him on the shoulder, "Because someone somewhere decided we were in charge."

"Psychopaths," Rodney muttered as they walked in before turning to the assembled mob, "Okay everyone listen up…"

x

Kim knew she was good. She was one of the best astrophysicists around and when she'd been approached to come to Atlantis she'd jumped at the chance. This was the chance to prove just how good she was.

"Okay everyone listen up," a man shouted from the door, turning she saw two men standing both had their arms crossed, "We are going to do this as fast as possible because we both have much better things to do."

The second man smirked but didn't say anything.

"For those who have no idea," the first man continued, "I'm Dr Rodney McKay; I am in charge of the science teams including who is assigned to the off world teams. At my side is Lt Colonel John Sheppard who for you non-military, he is in charge of the guys with the guns."

Kim smiled watching McKay and Sheppard, the Colonel was handsome but she'd never been one for a guy in uniform, however her new boss was definitely someone to get to know better.

"When your name is called you will come here and follow one of these people who are giving up valuable time to escort you," McKay continued, "So no wandering away to explore."

Kim smiled; she was going to like it here.

x

"This place is incredible," Kim enthused to Frankie as they walked through the corridors.

"I know," Frankie grinned.

"Not a bad selection of guys around," Kim grinned, as they walked towards the commissary.

Frankie rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they'll be lining up for you."

Kim laughed, "I already know who I want though."

"You've been here less than a day," Frankie cried exasperated before looking interested, "Who?"

Kim gave her a mysterious smile, "It's a bit early I'll tell you later."

Frankie laughed stopping as they entered the commissary, the place was full. People were eating or sitting around talking, greeting those who had returned with the Daedalus, others new arrivals being introduced by those who had been here before, while over in the corner a chess match was going on.

"It never stops," a woman told them as she passed them, "There is always a match going on, unless there's a major crisis, "Hi I'm Dr Heightmeyer. Kate."

"How often does a crisis happen?" Frankie asked a little nervously.

Kate shrugged, "Every other day. Though major ones not as often. Come on and I'll introduce you to a few people."

* * *

Rodney finished going over the new duty rosters and groaned as he checked the clock. He hadn't meant to work this long but it just seemed to take forever to get this sorted, he didn't want too many new recruits on a team but didn't want to break up groups that worked especially well together. Checking his coffee he decided he should go get a fresh pot and something to eat.

"Rodney," a familiar voice called to him and he closed his eyes.

He turned and looked back, "Hi Cadman how's the leg?"

She gave a bright smile, "It's good. I was off world earlier today."

Rodney shrugged, "Good," he'd managed to avoid her since they'd been trapped together. It had thrown up far too many emotions he didn't want to face.

"You look like hell," Cadman told him.

He grimaced at her, "Thanks for pointing that out."

"I'm just saying you look tired," Cadman told him tilting her head to the side her long hair falling across her shoulder, Rodney crossed his arms slamming his hands under his arms so he wouldn't brush it back, "Look, I'm heading to meet Carson. I'll walk you to the mess."

Rodney shook his head, "I'm heading to get some sleep. Goodnight Lieutenant."

Cadman looked a little shocked at his coldness, "Night Rodney."

He felt guilty at being so sharp with her but he couldn't spend any time around her. It was too hard.

x

Cadman frowned as she watched him walk away from her. She thought maybe he'd gotten past his resentment of her after the time they'd spent trapped in the Jumper but it looked like he still hated her.

Giving up she turned to go to the mess and meet her boyfriend. Carson was already there in deep conversation with Zelenka but looked up as she walked over giving her a smile.

"Cadman," Zelenka greeted her with a grin, "How are you?"

"Good Radek," she slid in beside Carson giving him a quick kiss, "What's the gossip?"

"Just the new recruits," Zelenka told her, "Speaking of I should go and see if Rodney has finished."

"I just saw him," Cadman said missing the look Carson gave her, "He said something about heading to get some sleep."

Zelenka laughed, "Yeah right. Enjoy your dinner."

Cadman laughed as he left, "I might start taking offence, that's the second person to leave when I arrive."

Carson squeezed her hand, "I'm not complaining."

She smiled back at him pushing her hair back out of her face, "Let's eat. I'm starving."

* * *

Kim looked into the lab smiling to find Dr McKay sitting at the bench working; she hadn't had a chance to get him alone where she could introduce herself. Quickly she tapped on the door smiling to herself as he jumped a little.

"What?" he snapped.

"Dr McKay," Kim let loose one of her dazzling smiles, "I'm Dr Kim Matthews. I just wanted to say hello."

He looked a little suspicious but nodded, "Hello."

"I was looking at the teams and I noticed that I've to work with a Dr Zelenka," Kim continued, "I was hoping to be able to work with you."

He looked at her and she noted the stormy grey of his eyes, "Radek is one of our top people, I don't work with any teams," he explained, "I supervise and work on my own projects as well as go off world."

"That's impressive," Kim smiled at him again, "Rumour has it you know this city better than anyone."

He gave her a slight smile of his own, "I do."

"Maybe when you're not so busy you could show me," Kim shrugged before heading out.

x

Rodney stared at the back of the woman as she left his lab, a little confused.

"Hey Rodney," Carson appeared frowning at the bemused expression on his friend's face, "Are you in there?"

Rodney held up a finger starting to say something before shaking his head, "Why are you here?"

Carson rolled his eyes, "We have an appointment Rodney remember? You were supposed to be in the infirmary half an hour ago."

"Oh come on Carson," Rodney groaned, "What's with these tests anyway?"

"You know perfectly well I need to check to make sure there are no problems with the gene therapy," Carson reminded him, "So move or I call Elizabeth and she'll order you."

Rodney let out a huff of annoyance standing up and walking with his friend.

"Who was that I saw leaving?" Carson asked as they strolled through the corridors.

Rodney frowned, "Oh, Dr Matthews, one of the new scientists to arrive."

"She's pretty," Carson noted, "Was she wanting anything special?"

"I'm not sure," Rodney replied, "She said something about showing her the city."

"Oh," Carson smiled, "I think you may have an admirer."

"What?" Rodney demanded.

Carson laughed at him, "You should ask her out Rodney. You haven't had a date since Katie Brown."

"And that went so well," Rodney retorted annoyed, "With you there and Cadman in my head."

"I doubt that would happen again," Carson told him as they reached the infirmary, "Come on Rodney be brave."

Rodney rolled his eyes at him before sitting on the closest bed and motioning Carson to get it over with.

x

"Kim," Frankie asked her friend when she entered the room a smile on her face, "What have you been doing?"

"Just meeting our new boss," Kim gave her friend a smile as she sat on the bed taking the coffee offered.

"Really?" Frankie asked interested.

Kim grinned, "Yeah. And would you believe I think he might like me."

Frankie laughed, "Kim, you walk out the door you get a line of people following you."

Kim laughed and chewed her lip, "You know from what I've heard they have scheduled movies every night. I wonder if he'd like to see the latest movie from Earth."

Frankie nodded, "You should ask him."

Kim grinned again; she hadn't expected McKay to be good-looking at all. It was a very nice surprise; this would definitely make it easier for her to enter the circle of seniority if she dated him.

* * *

Rodney wasn't sure how he'd agreed to this but here he was entering the makeshift cinema with Dr Matthews…Kim as his date. The Daedalus had brought a batch of the latest movies from Earth on this run and tonight's movie Serenity was one he'd been looking forward to seeing.

As they found a seat he glanced over to see John sitting with Teyla and Ronon getting ready to explain the movie to them, it was a familiar sight to most. A deal John had struck with the two Pegasus natives to introduce them to the world the inhabitants of Atlantis came from. Rodney knew for a fact Teyla enjoyed the movie nights, she mostly enjoyed feigning questions to watch John try to answer in ways both of the 'aliens' understood.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Rodney asked the woman at his side.

Kim flashed him a smile, "That'd be nice."

x

Kim watched Rodney head to the table where popcorn and other snacks sat for anyone who wanted them. She admired how good he looked in his jeans and dark green shirt; there was definitely no down side to dating this guy.

And then she noticed the couple who entered.

She recognised Doctor Beckett; if she hadn't found Rodney attractive she would have gone for him. He was good-looking, smart and his accent was gorgeous but being with Rodney made more sense for gaining a better position within the upper echelons of the Atlantis command structure. The woman who entered with Beckett she didn't recognise nor care about until she saw Rodney speak with her.

Something was definitely going on between them, there were practically sparks flying and she glanced around noting that everyone was watching but making sure they weren't seen to be watching.

Kim's eyes focussed hard on the woman, she wanted to know who this was.

x

Rodney needed something to eat and was relieved she wanted popcorn. As he grabbed what he wanted he turned finding himself face to face with Cadman.

"Hi Rodney," she gave him a smile reaching to grab some chocolate.

"Cadman," he greeted her cordially.

"How's the date going?" Cadman asked wickedly.

Rodney glared at her, "Much easier without someone talking in my head constantly."

"That was a fun night Rodney," she teased knowing she was getting to him.

"Oh yes," he retorted, "I just loved someone taking over my body then sending me into a seizure."

"The movie's about to start," Carson stepped between them, "We should take our seats before everyone gets restless."

"Enjoy the movie Rodney," Cadman threw at him as she and Carson headed to their seat.

"Here," Rodney handed Kim the popcorn as he retook his seat.

"Who was that?" she asked softly not letting her overwhelming curiosity show.

"Who?" Rodney asked sharply.

"The woman with Dr Beckett," Kim probed gently.

"Oh Lieutenant Cadman," Rodney replied as the lights went down, "The films starting."

Kim settled back to watch the film but didn't really see any of it. She kept her eyes on the other woman who was settled against her boyfriend; Cadman every so often would glance back at Rodney who kept looking over at her.

Kim frowned, she didn't like having competition.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Enjoy

* * *

"Rodney," Elizabeth greeted him the next morning when they met heading towards the briefing room, "How was your date?"

He glared at her, "Was there some sort of announcement?"

"John mentioned it," she gave him an amused smile.

Rodney sighed annoyed, "The movie was good. Now, are we going to actually discuss the missions?"

She laughed motioning him inside where John was waiting for them. They took their seats to go over the new assignments of the newest arrivals from the Daedalus.

"Dr Matthews," Elizabeth reached and looked at Rodney, "Opinions?"

"She's smart," Rodney reported dispassionately, "I'm not sure if she'd work well on an off world team but I think she should be given the opportunity."

"I agree," Elizabeth turned to John, "Any suggestions who to put her with."

"Major Watson's team," he said instantly.

"Good idea," Rodney replied, "Dr Booth needs some time to work on several experiments. I'll take her out of the rotation and we can put Dr Matthews in her slot."

"Agreed," Elizabeth nodded, "Next…"

x

Rodney headed through the corridors to the lab where Kim was working. He wanted to tell her that she was being put on an off world team.

He was feeling guilty and hated it.

Kim was smart and beautiful but all during the movie he couldn't stop watching Cadman which made him feel even worse. Carson was one of his best friends and having any sort of feelings for Carson's girlfriend was something he didn't want but Cadman just got under his skin in every way possible. As if his thoughts summoned her Cadman appeared around the corner, she was jogging with her long hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing unflattering grey sweats but he still found her just as attractive.

"Hi Rodney," Cadman stopped pulling out the earphones she had in, "Enjoy the movie last night?"

"It was good," he replied shortly, "I have to go."

Cadman caught his arm, "I thought you were past what happened. It was months ago and you can't hold a grudge forever against me."

"I don't hold a grudge against you," he told her.

"Then what's with the rush to leave whenever I enter the room?" she demanded angrily, "Because I'm not leaving. I've been offered a permanent posting to Atlantis and I've taken it. So you're going to have to get over whatever the hell this is you have against me."

"I don't have anything against you Cadman," Rodney told her, "Now, I have things to do. See you later."

x

Cadman watched him leave and sighed annoyed with herself. It was moments like this that sent her stomach flipping, when they were alone she found herself wanting to grab him and kiss him.

She cared about Carson, she enjoyed spending time with him and they had fun together. Rodney was just…he was an itch, that was the only way to describe it. They'd known each other on a level no one could understand and she'd seen him more vulnerable than he wanted anyone to witness.

It was last night though seeing him with his date had sent a spike of jealousy through her she wasn't prepared for. That was why she'd automatically started teasing him. Seeing the woman he'd been with had also made her feel slightly inadequate, the woman could have been a model. Cadman knew no one ever described her as beautiful, she was cute, sweet, charming, adorable but never beautiful and it had never bothered her until last night. With another sigh she replaced her earphones and continued her workout.

* * *

Kim shivered as she stepped through the Stargate onto the planet; once she took a few steps forward she stopped shivering as the sun warmed her.

Behind her walked Cadman, Watson and Dr Mobil. The two marines moving warily forward keeping their eyes open for any activity as she and Mobil walked slowly across the field heading towards the village.

At first she'd been excited about getting to go off world so soon, however finding herself with Cadman had not been a good thing. She'd probed into the other woman's relationship to Rodney and although no one seemed to know for sure what was between them there was a lot of speculation and rumours concerning the two of them.

"How you doing Matthews?" Cadman asked coming over to her.

"I'm fine Lieutenant," she replied coolly.

"Good," Cadman nodded, "This shouldn't be a long day. Check out the village, make a few friends, home in time for tea."

"Of course," Kim said.

Cadman nodded and continued towards the village.

x

"Problem?" Watson asked Cadman after she glanced back at the new team member for about the tenth time.

"Nothing I can pinpoint sir," she replied with a frown, "I just don't think Matthews likes me much."

Watson shrugged, "She's probably just uncomfortable being off world for the first time. I know I wasn't exactly relaxed my first time."

"I suppose you're right," Cadman replied glancing ahead, "Sir, we have natives coming towards us."

"Ah the old meet and greet," Watson grinned at her, "There's nothing like it."

Cadman grinned back before her face fell as weapons were pointed at them.

x

"What do you want?" Watson demanded as they were marched through the streets.

He was answered only with silence and a strong shove forward.

"Not big talkers," he murmured to Cadman who nodded keeping the two scientists in front of them.

"Apparently not," she replied her neck prickling as she felt a lot of people watching them, turning slightly she caught sight of a man standing an amused smile on his lips and she turned back to the Major, "I think I see who's in charge."

He glanced where she motioned and nodded, "Let's see what happens before try an escape plan. Atlantis will miss us soon."

Cadman agreed softly hoping they got the chance to have an escape plan. They were stopped in front of a cell and all four were thrown in together.

Watson checked the two scientists while Cadman looked around the small room.

"No way out sir," she reported.

"So what do we do?" Matthews demanded.

"We're going to have to wait," Watson replied, "And hope."

* * *

Rodney jogged up the stairs nodding to a few of the scientists before he took up his position under the main control console. He'd been meaning to do a full systems check for a while now and this was a good time to do this. There was nothing urgent needing his attention just now and the other three were all busy so he had time to get this done.

"Rodney," Elizabeth interrupted him, "I thought you were meant to be relaxing?"

He glanced up at her, "I am relaxing. This is fun for me."

She laughed, "Of course."

"This hasn't been done since we lost Grodin," Rodney reminded her with a grimace, "So I'm doing it."

"I was only saying Rodney," she held up her hands, "Just don't pull anything apart in case we need the Gate and Shield to work."

Rodney rolled his eyes at her, "Do you remember who you're talking to?"

"How can I ever forget," Elizabeth laughed, "I'll be in my office."

Rodney slid back under the console pulling out crystals, in all honesty he was doing this to keep himself busy because if he stopped working long enough to let his mind wander it wandered towards Cadman and he was trying not to think about her.

x

Carson frowned as he saw who had just entered his infirmary holding his arm.

"Colonel," he greeted John with a grimace, "Dare I even ask what happened?"

John looked embarrassed as Teyla stood nearby trying not to laugh.

"I'd prefer not to say," John replied, "Can you just…"

Carson rolled his eyes and went to get his things so bandage up the bloody gash on John's hand. As he cleaned the cut Carson turned to Teyla.

"Did you enjoy the movie last night?" he asked her.

Teyla nodded, "It was enjoyable. I was particularly impressed by the fight scenes."

Carson glanced at John's hand and back at the Athosian woman, "I'm guessing John was trying to emulate some of it."

"I have been asked not to divulge such information," Teyla replied the smile never leaving her lips.

"Of course," Carson laughed softly.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Teyla inquired.

Carson shrugged, "It wasn't bad."

"How is your relationship with Lieutenant Cadman?" Teyla asked noting a slight grimace cross the doctor's features.

"Fine," Carson replied as he bandaged John's hand, "There you go Colonel try and keep yourself out of trouble for at least ten minutes would you."

John jumped up and grinned at the Doctor before he disappeared with Teyla who gave Carson a quick nod of thanks.

x

Carson returned to his office and sat down. He didn't want to give up his relationship with Cadman but it was getting harder to ignore what was happening between her and Rodney even if they didn't seem to notice it.

When they were together they connected and had fun but at times like last night he knew it was only a matter of time.

That was one of the reasons he'd stepped in between them when they'd been arguing just before the movie last night, the other main reason was because if they were allowed to keep going it was possible they'd kill one another. Their relationship was volatile at the best of times.

He found himself laughing slightly at the thought of them actually getting together; he'd probably have one of them as a patient at least once a week.

With a sigh Carson knew he was the one who would have to make the decision but at the moment he was going to be selfish.

* * *

Kim sat in the cell watching as the two military members of her team tried to find a way out. She couldn't believe this, she was meant to be studying ancient technology not traipsing through mud and being thrown into a cell. The sound of footsteps alerted them to someone coming towards them, Cadman and Watson both dropped to sit looking bored.

A man stepped inside he was built like a tank and Kim slid back away from him. He glanced around the cell his eyes landing on Cadman first who returned his look with a dark glare before he moved and grabbed Kim by her arm dragging her out of the cell. Kim screamed trying to get away from him, she saw the others move to help her but the door slammed on them.

Kim shook as she was forced towards another small building once inside she found herself in front of a small weasely man with a sharp nose and greasy black hair.

"I am Toln, you are from Atlantis," he stated walking towards her, "You have knowledge of the Ancestors technology."

"Not that much," she shook.

"You will help us and you will live," Toln grabbed her and pushed her to a large cylindrical device obviously Ancient technology.

"I don't know how to make it work," Kim cried.

"Then you die," the man replied.

Kim gasped, "Wait. I know who could get it to work for you."

He gave her a suspicious look, "Who?"

"He's on Atlantis," Kim told her captor, "He's the expert and he can make it work."

Toln looked interested, "Give me his name."

"McKay," Kim stated, "His name is Dr Rodney McKay."

"He will help us or you will die," Toln told her.

Kim swallowed, "I'm not the one you have to threaten. There's another woman in your cell. She's the one he'll come for."

Toln laughed and motioned to the first man, "Take her back Gex and bring me the other woman."

Kim walked with the man back to the cells forcing tears into her eyes. As the door to the cell was opened Kim ran back in collapsing next to Watson.

"I'm sorry," she cried tears streaming along her cheeks, "I didn't want to tell them but they threatened to kill me."

Watson comforted her; Kim managed not to smile as Cadman was yanked out of the cell.

"Get your hands off me," was the last thing Kim heard after the door slammed. That was her out of the way.

x

Cadman stood her arms crossed as Toln studied her.

"Your friend said that Dr McKay would be the one to fix this device," he stated with a smile, "You better hope he can otherwise his will be the last face you ever see."

"We don't respond to threats," Cadman stated not sure how she was staying so calm.

He started to laugh, "We shall see."

Cadman felt her stomach clench in fear. They had been due to check in about two hours ago, Atlantis would get in touch soon to find out what had happened to them. She wasn't sure what they would do to the threat but hoped they didn't send him here. She didn't want to put Rodney in danger.

She swallowed as a familiar voice suddenly sounded through the room.

"Major Watson this is Weir," Elizabeth called, "Status please."

Toln smiled at her, "Your friends wish to know where you are. Should I tell them now or let them wait?"

Cadman said nothing.

Toln laughed and grabbed the radio.

* * *

"Problem?" Rodney asked as Elizabeth and John appeared in the control room as he was finishing up.

"Watson was due to check in over two hours ago," John told him seeing the flash of worry flick through Rodney's eyes.

"Dial it," Elizabeth ordered her face grim, the prospect of losing any teams was something Elizabeth didn't like to think about.

The technician quickly punched the address nodding to Elizabeth who touched her radio.

"Major Watson," she started, "This is Weir. Status please."

Silence answered her and Elizabeth frowned, "Lieutenant Cadman report."

"Dr Weir," Cadman answered finally her voice flat, "We have been taken by the natives of the planet. They have a device of Ancient origin they want Dr McKay to fix."

"What?" John snapped.

"Their leader Toln," Cadman continued, "Has given one hour for Dr McKay to be sent through the Stargate alone. If he does not come then they will kill a member of the team the next being killed if he is not sent the hour after that."

Rodney's eyes widened and John motioned him to stay silent.

"Alright," Cadman's annoyed voice came through, "Toln has just reminded me that the first member of the team killed…will be me."

With that communications shut down as did the Stargate leaving them stunned.

Rodney found his voice first, "I'd better get my stuff together."

"Whoa," John grabbed him, "What are you thinking?"

"That I go so they won't kill Cadman…and her team," he added as an afterthought.

"Rodney, you can't just go without some sort of plan," Elizabeth told him.

"I have a plan," he snapped, "I go and make sure Cadman survives until you can come in and save us all."

"He has a point," John noted.

"And a plan," Rodney continued, "Look, we dial up the Gate. John, Ronan and Teyla go through in a cloaked Jumper then I go through. They stay out of the way until we're sure Cadman isn't in danger of being shot then they do the rescue thing."

The two men looked at the leader of Atlantis who nodded, "Do it."

x

Rodney fixed his gear checking his radio for the tenth time; it was set to be on continuously while he was off world. He watched the Gate burst open and felt the brush of air against him as the Jumper moved through.

"Okay Rodney," John's voice came to him.

Rodney quickly tucked his radio into his pocket so they wouldn't know anyone was listening in. With a deep breath he stepped forward through the event horizon.

At the other side two men stood at the DHD.

"You'd be the welcoming committee," Rodney stated flinching as they aimed the weapons taken from Watson and Cadman at him.

"Move," the smallest one ordered.

"Sure," Rodney licked his lips heading towards the town very aware of the loaded weapons at his back. He tried to take in as much of the surrounding area as possible in case he needed to use it.

"In there," he was ordered.

Rodney frowned, "You're really talkative you know that."

He winced as one of them shoved him with the gun through the door and into a large room.

"Rodney," Cadman cried, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Rodney snapped at her relief filling him that she was alright.

"You would be Dr McKay," a man appeared pressing the gun he had against Cadman's side.

"Toln right?" Rodney glanced at Cadman who nodded, "I hear you want some help."

The man motioned him to the ancient device, "Fix it or she will die."

"Sure," Rodney moved to the side of the device and looked over it, "I'll need her help."

"Really?" disbelief filled Toln's voice.

"It helps to have someone giving me readings," Rodney snapped, "It makes the work easier so I can do it faster and get out of here."

Toln shoved Cadman at Rodney who caught her and motioned her to join him at the device as the man moved away watching them from the door.

x

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cadman demanded as she knelt beside him.

Rodney handed her his computer pad, "I'm keeping you alive."

"Rodney," she started.

"Sheppard and the rest of my team are here in a Jumper listening to every word," Rodney explained softly, "So, shut up and just pretend we're working on this."

She nodded and they stayed silent for several minutes as Rodney hooked things up.

"Have you noticed anything about this place?" he murmured to her.

"There's a cellar of some kind behind us," Cadman told him, "The doors open already and it seems to be pretty solid. Once it's locked they won't be able to get out."

"Good," Rodney stood up and moved to the other side of the device frowning as a high pitched whine sounded throughout the room.

"What was that?" Toln demanded, he grabbed Rodney and searched him pulling out the radio. He shoved Rodney back and he slammed into the wall beside the door, Cadman jumped up to help just as Toln started to fire.

Rodney shoved her through the door following her, he cried out as he felt something burn his forehead. He managed to pull the door shut and found himself falling. The last thing he heard was Cadman's voice.

"Not again."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

I'm amazed by how well received this story has been. Final part is on the way.

* * *

John flew the Jumper through the Gate and around the small town.

"There are only six people in the whole place discounting our own people," he told the other two, "Three in a cell, I'm guessing that's the rest of Cadman's team."

"How's McKay doing?" Ronon asked Teyla who was listening in on Rodney.

"He is with Lieutenant Cadman now," she reported, "And has her with him."

John nodded, "Okay, the plan is we go in. Ronon get our people out while Teyla and I go after Rodney and Cadman."

"Wait," Teyla called and frowned, "They know we've been listening. I hear gunfire."

"Damn it," John snapped, "Same plan but we go in guns blazing. But on stun."

Ronon nodded and fixed his gun as John brought the ship into land. The moment the hatch was open the three of them moved out. Ronon disappeared to get Watson and his team leaving John and Teyla.

They headed to the building Rodney and Cadman had been taken to. Silently John gave orders before counting to three as they burst in the two men inside started to fire.

John pulled Teyla down behind a crate; she rolled her eyes before jumping up and firing. Suddenly the device in the corner of the room started to whine and white light filled the room.

x

Rodney blinked as he woke up but the world remained dark. There wasn't even a small crack of light so he could make out any shapes in the room.

"Cadman," he called, he started to crawl forward his hand sweeping on front of him.

His hand was caught, "Rodney," Cadman said softly, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find you to see if you had a flashlight or something," he snapped.

"Rodney," Cadman gently touched his chin tilting his head upwards, "There's plenty of light in here."

"What?" panic welled up in his chest, "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Cadman asked completely lost.

"Yes…" he hesitated, "Touch my nose," he winced inwardly at how lame that sounded but he wasn't ready to accept what she was saying. Then he felt a gentle fingertip against the tip of his nose and reality crashed in, "Oh my God I'm blind."

"Rodney," she soothed, "Listen to me. You have a pretty nasty gash across your forehead and you slammed against the ground pretty hard when you fell. It's more than likely this is just temporary so you have to stay calm."

"Temporary," slight hope slipped into his voice.

Cadman squeezed his hand, "You took care of me in the jumper, let me repay the favour. Okay?"

"'Kay," he sighed tiredly.

"No you don't," her voice cracked sharply making him jerk awake, "You can't sleep Rodney, you have to stay awake until we can get you back to Atlantis."

"That's not fair I let you sleep," he muttered at her.

"Only after several hours," he could hear the smile in her voice, "Just relax Rodney."

x

Cadman was glad he couldn't see her because he wasn't able to see the worry in her eyes. Rodney looked pretty terrible, blood crusting around the wound in his head, his skin was pasty and he looked as though he was ready to pass out at any moment.

She'd already checked the door when he was unconscious and they were locked in here tightly which was both good and bad. Good as it kept the bad guys outside but bad because it was more than likely when rescue arrived they wouldn't be able to get in to help them…to help him.

"Cadman," Rodney called.

"Yeah," she caught his hand, "What's wrong?"

"You need to keep talking," he told her panic in his voice, "I need to know you're still there."

"I'm not leaving you Rodney," Cadman told him frowning.

"I didn't say you were," he snapped, "But as long as I can hear you…"

"Alright Rodney," she cut him off, "I'll tell you what I'm doing."

He gave a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Cadman glanced around the room they were trapped in, it was definitely of Ancient origin like the device but before she could look at that she had a few things to deal with.

"I'm going to try and bandage the gash on your forehead," she told him, she pulled her t-shirt out of her pants and managed to rip a strip from the bottom of it, "Hold still Rodney."

He winced a little as she pressed the material to his wound but didn't say a word until she tied it off.

"Guess you seeing Carson has been a good thing," he shrugged.

Cadman opened her mouth a little shocked at that comment, "Basic first aid training," she told him, "It's a requirement for working off world."

"Handy," he smiled.

She found herself smiling as well, "Isn't it just."

* * *

John frowned as he looked at the door to the cellar where Rodney and Cadman were. The door seemed to be fused and no matter what he did there was no way to get the door open, he'd tried everything he knew and now he had to call in the reinforcements.

"Teyla, get back to the Jumper and call Weir," he ordered, "Tell her what's going on and to send Zelenka and a team to get this thing open."

Teyla nodded and disappeared.

John touched his radio, "Rodney? Cadman?"

"You don't need to shout," Rodney's sarcastic voice replied, "I can hear you."

John sighed relieved, "What's your status?"

"We're stuck in a hole," Rodney snapped back, "What the hell do you think it is?"

John rolled his eyes smiling as he could hear an exchange between Rodney and Cadman before she came onto the radio.

"Lieutenant report," John ordered.

"This seems to be of Ancient design," Cadman told him, "Rodney has a pretty serious head wound and was unconscious for a while after he fell in here. The door seems to be locked but I can't tell from what side."

"Get Rodney to do what he can" John ordered, "I've got Zelenka coming."

"That's not going to work Colonel," Cadman lowered her voice, "He's blind."

"What?"

"I think the bang on his head has caused temporary blindness," Cadman continued, "He's not going to be able to help get the door open."

John sighed, "Keep him calm and we'll get you two out of there as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," Cadman replied.

John sighed before hitting his radio again, "Teyla."

"Yes Colonel," the Athosian answered.

"Have Elizabeth send Beckett as well," John ordered, "Rodney's injured."

Teyla let out a small sound of annoyance, "I suppose it is only fair. She was injured last time they were trapped together."

John couldn't stop the smile that touched his lips, "Just tell them to move it."

x

Cadman handed Rodney back his radio smiling slightly at his annoyance, despite his hypochondria when he was actually injured he was very reluctant to let people make a fuss of him.

"Okay," she told him using her finger to see if there was any movement in Rodney's eyes, "We could be here for a while Rodney and until Carson says you can sleep you have to stay awake so start talking."

"Talking about what?" Rodney demanded incredulously.

"Anything," she cried annoyed that the man who was known for never shutting up was reluctant to speak, "How about...family," she plucked the topic out of the air.

"Family?"

Cadman took a seat beside him, "Yeah, you do have some I'm assuming. Despite the rumour you were grown in a lab."

That raised an amused smile but he still didn't start talking. Cadman gave a sigh.

"How about I start?" she offered, "I have an older sister Fiona. She's married and is due to have a baby in a few months and I have a younger brother Mick who at the moment is travelling Europe before he finishes his final year at college."

"What's he studying?" Rodney asked.

Cadman smiled that he finally started talking, "American History, he wants to be a teacher once he has his degree."

She waited for him to talk but he was still keeping quiet so she continued, "My parents live in LA right next to the beach so I go surfing every time I visit home."

Rodney gave a small laugh, "You should talk to Sheppard, he keeps trying to go surfing on the mainland."

"Okay," Cadman laughed, "It's your turn Rodney. Where are your parents?"

"They still live in Toronto," he said flatly, "I don't see them very often."

Cadman winced at the obvious dislike Rodney had for his parents, "What about any siblings?"

Rodney licked his lips, "I have a sister, Jeannie."

"Older? Younger?" Cadman asked interested, learning about Rodney was something she'd always wanted but never had a way to before.

"A little younger," he shrugged, "We aren't close."

Cadman couldn't understand that, she was very close to both her siblings, "When did you see her last?"

"When we were on Earth after the Wraith siege I went to see her," Rodney told her a small smile on his face, "We're closer now than we were."

Cadman frowned as his eyes drifted shut, "Tell me more, you have to stay awake Rodney remember, you have to keep talking to me."

"Haven't had to talk to you for this long since you were in my head," Rodney muttered.

She laughed and touched his shoulder, "Come on tell me more about your sister. Is she married, kids?"

Rodney shook himself to try and focus on the world again, "Jeannie was married. He was a fire-fighter but was killed a year ago on duty."

"Did you know him?" Cadman asked as she stood up needing to walk her legs getting stiff from the way she was sitting.

"No," Rodney replied sadly, "I didn't even know she was married until I saw her when I got back to Earth. She has a daughter Emma, she'll be two soon."

"You're an uncle," Cadman laughed, "Poor kid."

Rodney sighed a little frowning as he could hear noises coming from the door, "What are they doing out there?"

"Trying to get us out," she reminded him.

"I should be able to do something," he snapped, "I can't just sit here."

Cadman sighed, "There's a control panel at the door. But I don't think it works anymore."

Rodney let out an annoyed hiss, "Then I should probably fix it."

"How Rodney?" Cadman replied sharply, "You can't see."

"But you can," he shot back at her, "You can describe it to me."

Cadman rolled her eyes; this was not going to be easy.

* * *

"Doc," John greeted Zelenka as he walked in, "Good, the door seems to have been sealed by this thing. Rodney and Cadman are in there."

"That sounds bad," Zelenka noted, "Has Rodney tried anything from in there yet?"

"Rodney's blind," John said as Zelenka stared at him in shock, "So I don't think you'll get any help from him."

"That is more than likely a good thing," Zelenka noted as he started checking the control panel for the door, "We could end up working against one another."

John nodded, "Get to work," he looked over and saw Carson arriving, "Doc, you've got a patient."

"Another one I can't get to though," Carson noted, "Would it be possible one day for you to call me to a patient I can actually be in the same room as?"

"Where would the fun be in that Doc," John grinned making the Doctor frown at him, "Cadman's keeping him calm. You're just here for when we get the door open."

"I'm assuming they have a working radio," Carson placed his kit down.

"Yep."

"Okay," Carson hit his radio, "Rodney? Cadman?"

"Carson," Cadman's relieved voice filled his ears, "I see they brought in the heavy guns."

"How is he?" Carson got straight down to business.

"He's demanding I try to tell him what I see so he can fix the door," Cadman laughed.

"Tell him Radek is here and working on it," Carson rolled his eyes at John, "Other than his annoying attitude though."

"He's shaky," Cadman reported softly, "He look's very pale and I haven't seen any indication that his sight's coming back. Carson he's really scared about this."

"Just keep him talking love," Carson told her, "Tell him not to mess around with any controls; you could end up working against Zelenka meaning you both could end up stuck in there for much longer than you want."

"Alright," Cadman replied, "Talk to you soon."

Carson switched off the radio and turned to watch Zelenka try to open the door. John moved over to stand with him.

"They're going to be fine," Carson told John.

"Not what I was going to ask," John replied.

Carson turned to John his eyes dark, "It's none of your business Colonel."

"Both you and Rodney are my friend not to mention both of them are under my command," John reminded him, "That makes it something to worry me."

Carson sighed softly, "Just trust me."

John shrugged, "Don't really have a choice do I?"

"No you don't," Carson replied moving to take a seat in the corner to wait.

x

"How's it going?" John asked Zelenka who was muttering to himself in his native language.

"There are problems," Zelenka told him motioning him to look at the panel, "The controls have been fused. I believe it happened when the device activated."

"How long is it going to take you?" John asked worriedly.

Zelenka frowned, "I am unsure. But it will more than likely take several hours. I cannot give any estimate lower than that."

John grimaced not liking the sound of that, "Doc, I'm giving you one hour then I'm blowing the door open."

Zelenka muttered under his breath in Czech.

"I do know what that means," John reminded him, "You taught me it remember."

Zelenka laughed slightly, "I will do my best Colonel but the one person who could open this in under an hour is Rodney but…"

"Don't tell him you said that" John laughed with a knowing look, "I know."

x

"Look Radek is good but I'm better," Rodney continued to argue, "So all I need you to do is tell me what you see so I can fix the door and get us out of here."

"Rodney, for the hundredth time I'm not doing that," she crossed her arms defiantly even though he couldn't see the gesture it made her better making it, "If you start trying to fix it you'll only undo Dr Zelenka's work outside."

"I need to do something," Rodney snapped at her.

"You look like you just went ten rounds with Ronon," Cadman retorted, "Rodney, I'm not going to let you make yourself even worse."

"What the hell do you care?" he yelled.

Cadman felt her stomach churn at his question, "I care because you're my friend."

His head dropped and he sighed, "Sorry. I just feel so useless."

Cadman knelt beside him again and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Rodney, I know how frustrating this is for you. I understand the need you feel to be doing something to get us out of here but you have to trust in the others. They're working on a way to get us out of here."

"If this is permanent," Rodney whispered.

"It's not going to be," Cadman reminded him.

"But if it is," the fear he felt clear in his voice, "I don't know what I'll do. Everything I am is connected to me being able to see. If I can't then I'm useless to Atlantis, they'll send me back to Earth and I've no one there."

"What about your sister?" Cadman gently brushed her hand through his hair trying to get him to calm down."

Rodney laughed bitterly, "We're not _that_ close Cadman. All I have is Atlantis and they won't want me if I'm no longer useful.

"That's not true," Cadman whispered pulling him into an embrace, "You have friends Rodney, people who care about you for being you. Not just because you can fix everything."

She felt him stiffen against her but she held onto him so he couldn't move away. She rested her temple against his.

"You are not alone Rodney," she murmured to him, "And you'll get your sight back. You just have to relax and let your friends help you."

Cadman could hear his breathing deepen and gave a soft gasp when he turned his head, his lips brushing her cheek before they found hers. She felt his hand slide into her hair pulling her closer deepening the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Last chapter guys, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Alright Doc," John called moving over to join Zelenka, "Your time is up. We need them out of there now."

Zelenka nodded, "Alright Colonel. Give me a few minutes to get everything undone then I shall show you where to set the explosives."

"I know how to set explosives," John reminded him with an amused expression.

Zelenka laughed rolling his eyes, "I meant where to set the explosives so you don't damage too much of the controls."

"Sure," John replied, "I'll get this set up then warn them we're blowing our way in."

John left Zelenka packing up his equipment and moved over to Carson, "We're going in. Are you ready?"

"Colonel I have been sitting here for an hour with nothing to do," Carson reminded him, "Take a guess."

John grinned at him, "Good. I'll be back in a minute."

x

"Rodney? Cadman?"

Cadman found herself being shoved away from Rodney as the voice came over the radio. She sat trying to catch her breath as Rodney fumbled with the radio.

"John?" Rodney answered the call.

"Nice to know she hasn't killed you yet," John laughed, "Look, we're not waiting any longer for Radek to fix this. So we're going to blow the door open."

"Typical," Rodney muttered.

"We're saving your ass Rodney," John reminded him, "So don't make me want to kick it. Besides Radek is making sure we don't do too much damage."

"How long?" Rodney asked him.

"We're just about to do it," John told him, "You need to get as far away from the door as possible. Did you hear that Cadman?"

Cadman took the radio, "Yes sir. Give us a few minutes."

She turned off the radio and frowned, "Okay Rodney lean on me."

Without a word of protest he allowed her to slide under his arm, he winced as his bruised body protested at the movement when she pulled him to his feet but didn't say a thing. He couldn't believe he'd kissed her, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid but right now he didn't have time to think about it.

They moved slowly towards what he was sure was the back of the room Cadman's arm was wrapped around his waist while his arm rested across her shoulders her hand holding his as she kept him upright.

"We're here," Cadman stated to both Rodney and the team outside.

Rodney reached out and felt the wall in front of him; he heard a small noise knowing that the explosion was about to detonate so he grabbed Cadman around her waist throwing her in front of him as she yelped in protest to protect her from any debris thrown at them from the blast.

x

"Rodney," Carson called as they were finally able to get in, he could see his friend with Cadman holding him up although she looked less than happy with Rodney. Cadman gave Carson a relieved smile when she saw him.

"Carson?" Rodney asked his blue eyes staring blankly, his hand moving warily forward.

Carson gripped his hand, "Right here," he soothed as he checked out the wound on Rodney's head, "Let's get you back to Atlantis."

"Good," Rodney sighed sounding exhausted.

"You look like hell," John's voice came from the door before he headed to Rodney's side, placing a hand on Rodney's elbow and taking his other hand guiding the other man, "Let's go. Cadman you okay to walk?"

Cadman nodded, "I'm fine. I'm right behind you sir."

John grinned back at her and they headed slowly towards the Jumper. As soon as they were inside Rodney was settled onto the bench Carson at his side while Cadman dropped onto the bench across from them.

"Let's go home," John called from the front seat.

* * *

Cadman sat on the infirmary bed beside Rodney's letting Dr Fuller check her out while Carson looked after Rodney. He looked slightly better now he was asleep, the gash in his forehead had been stitched up and cleaned making it look much better than it had back in the cellar.

"Get some rest Lieutenant," Fuller told her stopping her as she tried to move, "Nice try but you're staying here overnight."

Cadman frowned but lay back on the bed and pulled the covers up turning on one side watching Carson finish pushing something into Rodney's IV.

"Hey," she smiled at Carson.

Carson rested his hand on her shoulder, "Sorry I haven't…"

"You've been busy," Cadman cut him off, "Rodney needed you more than I did. How is he?"

"He's resting comfortably," Carson assured her, "We won't know about his sight until tomorrow. Get some sleep love."

"You know I haven't had dinner yet?" she reminded him with a soft smile.

Carson laughed, "I'll bring you something."

"Have you eaten yet?" Cadman asked her boyfriend.

"And I'll join you for dinner," he added squeezing her shoulder.

"Good," she told him as he disappeared, Cadman watched him leave the infirmary before she turned to look back at Rodney.

She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss, the way he'd held her and the passion within it made her stomach flip.

"Damn you," she whispered to the sleeping scientist.

x

Rodney's head was pounding when he woke up; every muscle in his body seemed to be screaming at him in protest at even the slightest movement.

He groaned trying to work out why it was so dark in the infirmary, he knew where he was because of the insistent and annoying beeping around him but Carson never left the lights off.

Then he remembered what had happened on the planet, he was blind.

"Rodney," Carson's familiar gentle voice floated to him, "I need you to open your eyes for me."

"What's the point?" Rodney said despondently, "I can't see."

"Well we'll know that once I turn the lights up," Carson told him, "Just open your eyes Rodney."

With a sigh Rodney opened his eyes wincing when the light was slowly turned up but there were shapes and there was light.

"Well?" Carson asked.

Rodney gave a soft sigh, "I can see your outline. I can't make out anything specific but it's a hell of a lot better than yesterday."

"I'll leave the lights at this level for just now," Carson told him, "We can increase it in increments."

Rodney nodded, "How's everyone else?"

"Major Watson, Dr Matthews and Dr Mobil were brought back to Atlantis while Radek was working on getting you two out," Carson explained, "They're all fine though I have a feeling Dr Matthews may not want to leave Atlantis again."

"And Cadman?"

"She was kept overnight but I released her this morning," Carson told him, "She's fine."

Rodney nodded, "That's good."

"Get some more rest," Carson told him, "You'll probably be inundated with visitors soon."

Rodney nodded and closed his eyes again.

* * *

Kim entered the infirmary a sympathetic smile already on her face. She wasn't pleased that Rodney and Cadman had been stuck together for a long time. However now was the best time to play concerned and visit him.

"Rodney?" she called softly as she entered the dimly lit room.

She could make him out as he lay propped up on several pillows.

"Hi," he murmured turning to her.

"I was so worried," Kim told him pulling up a seat beside him, "I didn't mean to tell them you could fix it but I was so scared."

"Not everyone's cut out to work off world," Rodney sighed glancing over at her, "Don't worry I'll take you out of the rotation."

Kim took his hand frowning as he moved it away from her, "Once you're feeling better I'll make you the dinner I promised you."

"Em…Kim…" he hesitated, "I don't think that's a good idea. You're really nice but I don't think us seeing each other is right. Sorry."

Kim shrugged, "Of course," she forced herself to say sweetly, "I hope you feel better soon."

Leaving the room Kim swore to herself, she should have known better but there were more ways to get into the senior circle.

x

Rodney sighed relieved as Kim left him alone, he didn't want to pretend with someone just now. He was in love with Cadman, he knew it now and he hated it. The kiss while they were trapped had to be the dumbest thing he had ever done, even though it had been absolutely incredible.

He knew how to handle it though. He'd had feelings for people who'd never reciprocated them so he was a master at ignoring they existed in him. That was all he had to do now: he just hoped he could.

Closing his eyes Rodney thought back to kissing her. Unable to stop himself he started to laugh at the situation.

x

"Alright Rodney," Carson said, over the past few days he'd been checking Rodney's sight and this was the final test, "Just have to do this and you'll be allowed to go back to your room to rest."

Rodney opened his mouth.

"No," Carson told him sternly, "You are not doing any work for at least one more week."

"Come on Carson," Rodney groaned, "What the hell am I supposed to do for a week if I can't work?"

"Relax, read a book, watch some movies," Carson listed, "Act like a normal person for a while."

Rodney glared at him, "Thanks Carson."

His friend grinned at him, "All part of the service. Okay, read the chart."

Rodney rolled his eyes covering first his right then left eye and reading the chart with each perfectly.

Carson smiled as he scribbled, "Perfect Rodney. Elizabeth will be pleased to know you got out of yet another scrape intact."

Rodney sighed softly to himself, "Oh yeah."

Carson waved him away, "Go before I find a reason to keep you here."

"See you later," Rodney nodded to his friend and walking out of the infirmary.

x

Rodney headed through the corridors back to his room where he planned to sleep for the rest of the week.

"Rodney," he heard Cadman call sending a shiver along his spine, "Hey Rodney hold on."

He stopped and took a deep breath turning as she jogged over to him pushing down any feelings for her.

"Rodney, how are you feeling?" she asked concerned.

"Just fine," Rodney told her folding his arms across his chest, "Carson has just cleared me."

A smile touched her lips, "That's great news Rodney," Cadman licked her lips nervously; "We need to talk about what happened in the cellar."

"I have no idea what you mean," Rodney replied sharply.

"Oh yes you do," she stared at him angrily

Rodney returned the glare with ice filled eyes, "Nothing happened. Understand Lieutenant."

Cadman firmed her chin, "Clearly Doctor," she replied before tuning on her heel and marching away.


End file.
